lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShadeTheNarwhal/Thoughts on franchises
This has become quite the trend recently, so I guess I'll hop on the bandwagon. NOTE: When I list the franchises, I will state my opinions on the series's contents outside of LD and then its contents inside of LD. DC COMICS: I love DC Comics, I've loved it for years. In my opinion, it exceeds Marvel in creativity and execution. In the game, it is represented very well. I would have preferred Green Lantern and Flash in place of Bane, but I guess my favourite characters aren't as popular as him. THE LEGO MOVIE: '''It was a very entertaining and unique movie. I loved every second of it. The game's representation was quite good, especially the world. However, not Vitruvius nor Lord Business were playable, and that is quite a shame. '''THE LORD OF THE RINGS: '''Ah, yes. One of the finest book series ever, in my opinion and in many others'. It even spawned D&D, which is fantastical. In-game, it is amazingly represented. The LOTR World is very open and extensive. I am a bit sad that Aragorn and Frodo are not playable, but this does not overshadow LOTR's great representation in the game. '''THE WIZARD OF OZ: '''I haven't watched the movie in a few years, but I remember loving it. The game's representation of it varies. The world is really good and full of life, but the number of characters for it is... unfortunate. Tin Man, Dorothy and the oddly absent Glinda are worthy of a spot. '''THE SIMPSONS: '''Ehh. I don't really like Simpsons. Its portrayal in the game is very meh, just like what I perceive as the show. And Bart doesn't speak. '''NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU: '''I don't know anything about this, really. All I know is that I haven't had the chance to adventure throughout the N: MoS World and there are too many characters. '''DOCTOR WHO: I love Doctor Who. It is possibly my favourite tv show. And in the game, it is represented FANTASTICALLY. References to all episodes are everywhere, and the world for it is almost breathtaking. My only complaint is that it only gets two characters. The Master, River Song and a Weeping Angel could've been great characters. BACK TO THE FUTURE: I've only seen the first movie, and it was really good. Its representation in the game was very ok. PORTAL: For me, Portal is that one obsession that won't grow because of lack of content or involvement, but won't shrink due to the quality of it. The world for it is very cool and may provide evidence for a theory that the wheat area seen at the end of Portal 2 is actually above Aperture. Character-wise, it is severely lacking, but there are not many characters that could be used anyway. GHOSTBUSTERS: I don't have any nostalgic connections with Ghostbusters, but the first two movies were really swell in my opinion. In the game, I guess they're represented nicely. They have some good characters, although I would choose Gozer over Stay Puft. And the world is pretty cool. MIDWAY ARCADE: '''I don't know anything about Midway, except that they became Netherrealm Studios and are making the Injustice and Mortal Kombat games. The world is very bright and colourful (although absent of MK), and Gamer Kid is a very fun character with lots of graphical attention. '''SCOOBY-DOO!: I guess the show was pretty good. It's not like it's in the cartoon hall of fame nowadays, but it's still a classic. The game's interpretation of SD is good, especially the world, but I can't help but notice that the character roster is lacking. Fred and Velma were obvious choices but were switched to NPCs. JURASSIC WORLD: I liked JW better than the original Jurassic Park. Yep, I admit it. It just feels better to me for some reason. However, the same cannot be said for the game's interpretation of JW. The world feels empty, and ACU Trooper is a sorry excuse for a character. '''LEGENDS OF CHIMA: '''LoC is something that I wasn't familiar with up until LEGO Dimensions's release. I still barely know anything about it now. However, the world is good. Stay tuned for next time, in which I'll be covering Year 2. Category:Blog posts